leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS455
/ |title_ja=VS アルセウスIV |title_ro=VS Arceus IV |image=PS455.png |chapter=HeartGold & SoulSilver |volume=42 |number=455 |location=Sinjoh Ruins |prev_round=All About Arceus III |next_round=All About Arceus V }} / or / (Japanese: VS アルセウスIV VS Arceus IV or 幻のタイプシフト！ The Phantom Type-Shift!) is the 455th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot , , and accost Team Rocket as they work to force on the Mystri Stage in the Sinjoh Ruins so that they can enshrine it. Ariana, Proton, and Petrel tell them that they'll have to defeat the three of them if they want to interrupt Archer and the enshrining process. At the start of the battle, Ariana's fights Crystal's , Petrel's fights Silver's , and Proton's fights Gold's . Meanwhile, Archer shows Arceus the 16 Plates and notes how badly Arceus must want the Plates back in its possession. However, according to Archer, Arceus has to show him its power as long as he holds the Plates, so Archer holds a Splash Plate up and demands it change type. Arceus's body glows brightly, and the fight between Team Rocket and the Pokédex holders pause as they wonder what the light means. Proton points out that Arceus's new body color, a deep azure, means it is now a . Arceus promptly summons a wave of water, which sweeps the Pokédex holders away. Archer holds up a Zap Plate, changing Arceus to an , then a Stone Plate for Arceus to become a , then a Meadow Plate for Arceus to become a , and finally, then a Mind Plate for Arceus to become a . Speaking to Arceus, Archer claims that he's not sure why humans wanted to extract Arceus's powers from its body in the first place, an event that caused Arceus to stop wanting to live in harmony with humans. Archer further claims what a waste it would be for Arceus to just sleep for the rest of time when its powers could be used for so much more, and so, that is why Team Rocket searched for it. Crystal demands to know why Gold told Silver to hand Team Rocket the Plates just then, but Gold says he doesn't know why. Announce the names of all 16 Plates, Archer then claims that they belong to people who want Arceus's power. After thanking the Pokédex Holders once again for their part in this, Archer demands Arceus to start creating. Several appear and gravitate around Arceus's body. Proton, in response to Gold's confusion, explains that Arceus can't create something out of nothing, and Archer claims Arceus is in the middle of creating the . Archer boasts about Team Rocket's control over the Creation Trio and mentions Team Rocket's boss, , causing Silver to react with surprise. Archer wishes for Giovanni to know, if he's still alive, that Team Rocket has succeeded in becoming the most powerful organization in the world. Falling to his hands and knees, he begs for Giovanni to return to Team Rocket. Petrel approaches Silver from behind, asking why Silver looks so shocked and if it's because he heard a familiar name. The chapter ends with Petrel asking Silver outright if he's Giovanni's son. Major events * , , and face Ariana, Petrel, and Proton. * Archer uses the Plates to control . * Archer uses Arceus's power to create , , and . * Petrel reveals that he knows that Silver is 's son. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (16 Types) Characters Humans * * * * (fantasy) * Archer * Ariana * Petrel * Proton Pokémon * (Sudobo/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Chumee; 's) * (Archer's) * (Ariana's) * (Ariana's) * (Petrel's) * (Proton's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Arceus IV - Pokémon huyền ảo có thể chuyển hệ! }} de:Kapitel 455 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS455